1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a program, a communication method and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been broadly used a radio wave communication system prescribed in the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11. The radio wave communication system is configured such that an antenna is used to transmit and receive a wireless radio wave, but the wireless radio wave interferes with a radio wave transmitted or received therearound, which may affect the communication.
There is proposed a short distance wireless communication system which uses electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling to make communication other than the radio wave communication system. In the short distance wireless communication system, for example, when a plurality of communication apparatuses for performing magnetic field coupling approach, the communication apparatuses magnetically couple so that a communication is realized between the communication apparatuses through magnetic field coupling. In this manner, according to the short distance wireless communication system utilizing electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling, since a signal is not transmitted if a communication party does not approach, an issue for the interference is difficult to occur, which is more advantageous than the radio wave communication system.
There is assumed such that a content server such as music distribution device transmits music data to an approached communication apparatus as one usage of such a short distance wireless communication system. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-340170 Publication discloses therein a method for transmitting data being reproduced in one apparatus to the other apparatus.